Double Date
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: what happens when Cody pick the movie for date night? centon codiase john cena/randy orton cody rhodes/ted debiase jr :D R&R :D spoilers for Nightmare on Elm Street if you care XD
1. Chapter 1

Okay Holmes=ME! Kinda, Watson=The Famous Fire Lady M :D she is an amazing person/writer and yes some of the things that we did in this did in fact happen just not the fact we were yelling and met WWE superstars, although we kept talking … that sounds really dirty XDDD anyways! Enjoy its horrible humor and… tacky?... plot.

**Double Date**

"This could get awkward fast." Randy said to John as they drove exceptionally fast down the highway.

"Why?" John asked as he pulled into the next lane.

"Ted and Cody, need I say more?"

"Well its not like that you guys knew each other when you were little and know everything about each other." He glanced at Randy who made a face like 'Really?' "You did didn't you?"

"Yeah. Daddy wanted us to all know each other and… we know about everything about each other. And since Cody is a screamer its just that worse."

"Do I want to know how you know this?"

"Not really. Not worth the bad mental images." He ground out as the variety of scenes and pictures that he had spent so long trying to get rid of came slamming back to the surface. Randy gave a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't tell you how many times Samantha had to go to therapy."

"Ew that bad?" John grimaced and Randy nodded.

"She wouldn't let them stay or get anywhere near her, it got on my nerves!" he sighed and leaned back into his seat.

They went into a comfortable silence as the car continued on the road and kept the two passengers warm. Randy flipped on the radio to the only station the two ever agreed on. It began to blare 'Major Tom.' Both glowered at it but left it playing.

"What are we doing tonight? Movies again?" Randy asked.

"Ted said that Cody really wanted to see this new Elm Street movie so we are going to see it since Ted has no restrictions when it comes" he chuckled and about earned a slap from Randy, "to Cody."

"That was gross John."

"But funny."

"But funny." Randy unintentionally repeated. He gaped and gave his lover a Viper glare. "I hate you."

"You love me."

Randy avoided the big beautiful baby blues and looked over at the giant theater that they were pulling into. "Of course I do, if I didn't this-," he gestured at his body, "would so belong to some other hunky hot piece of ass."

"Oh god and I would totally rape you in that tiny Speedo you flaunt your hot body in." Randy gave a sly smile.

"That sounds like fun."

"You have no idea." He said and leaned over and pressed his lips to Randy's who in turn wrapped his arm around John's neck pulling him closer.

A knock at the window brought them out of their moment. Cody was giggling and Ted was looking somewhat amused.

"The movie starts in ten minutes we already bought the tickets. Or would you prefer to stay in the car?" Ted laughed at the startled expressions.

"Shut up Ted. Not cool." John chuckled as they got out of the car.

"Okay can we go in now?" Cody asked anxiously. "I want to see it!"

"I know. I know." Ted said as he was dragged forward into the theater. "Here are your tickets just in case he drags me off somewhere unrelated." He said giving the two the colored pieces of paper before Cody ran off towards the concessions.

John chuckled and pulled out his phone. "Oh hey my mom called. Why?"

"Cause she is your mom? Is that a good reason?" Randy said peering at John curiously.

"Maybe." He said dialing the number. "Hey mom, what did you call for?"

"Oh I was wondering if you knew where your father went, but I found him." John could practically hear her smile.

"Mom, why would I know where dad is? I am not even in Mass." He laughed. Randy shook his head and handed the teen boy the tickets.

"Uh… um uh um." He stuttered. "It's the theater to your right number 16, Mr. Viper. Oh my god could I have your autograph?"

Randy smirked. "Yeah sure," he said and took the pen and signed his name on the stray piece of paper the boy held.

"Oh my god is that John Cena too?"

"Yes it is."

The kid let out an odd creepy squeak. "Oh sorry. H-have a nice day."

"You too. Johnny come on! Cody and Ted are waiting." Randy yelled and nodded at the kid while he began to walk off with John still on the phone in tow.

"Yes mom I am with Randy, we have been together for two years." Long pause. "Okay bye mom bye pop love you too." He said and ended the conversation. He silenced the ringer and stuffed the cell-phone back into his pocket. He cleared his throat. "Mom wanted me to tell you that she wanted grandkids soon."

Randy chuckled. "Well then we better get working on that."

"Mmm agreed." He said pulling Randy closer for a kiss.

"It's John Cena!" someone yelled.

"Hmn I think we should get in that theater now before we are swarmed by crazed fans."

"I like it." He said and they ducked out of the hall and into theater 16.

Cody and Ted were sitting in the center and Cody, who wasn't hard to miss in his now glowing shirt, was jumping up and down. "Oh oh! You guys I saved you seats!" he yelled and the two girls in front giggled and blushed at him.

"Did Ted get you Coke? Sprite?" Randy asked narrowing his eyes.

"No, no it's this thing called Wasser. He says it tastes good! And it's true!"

"Wasser?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

'Water.' Ted mouthed and gave and small apprehensive smile.

"Ah."

The two girls in front giggled and peered at the orange shirted girl's small iPod like contraption. "See and this one, Tony flipped out at!" she giggled.

"No way, no that. Holmes I don't even want to know anymore."

"But Watsy!" she giggled and looked up. "Oh dear god the ceiling l-look at the ceiling!"

Cody looked up curiously and earned a slap from Randy. "You know I had a feeling he would look up." She smiled.

"I had that feeling too." John said and chuckled and she went a bright pink and smiled. "John." He said.

"Friends call me Holmes, Sherlock Holmes." She chuckled and her friend burst out into fits of giggles. "You ever see the original movies?"

"My boyfriend Randy has, said they were so-so."

"O-oh I liked Friday the 13th better but Freddy made me laugh constantly."

"Him and his flipping claw hands, stupid god-father." The other girl said. "Watson. Or Watsy as Holmesy kindly says." She offered as the smaller brunette smiled cutely.

"What you guys liked Sherlock Holmes too?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah, the books, for the win." Watson smiled. "Of course it doesn't compare to Repo! Pavigi YUS!" Randy cringed at that.

"You actually liked that movie?" Randy asked astonished.

"What isn't to like Speedo-man?" Ted asked and Watson nodded at him, gesturing wildly.

"See? He agrees." She had on a huge triumphant smile.

"Wow, many fandom's much." John said.

"You speak fan?" Holmes and Watsy asked John.

"Of course! How do you think I connect with mine?"

Holmes giggled and turned back around. "Watsy! Watsy!" she begged. "What if they had a Silent Hill 2 ad?"

John and Randy chuckled and let them be. "Wow I didn't know that you were that personable." He said and Randy punched him softly on the arm.

"I am personable!"

"Only in bed." Randy blushed.

"Cheap-shot much."

Cody shushed them. "Be quiet the movie is starting!" he whined sending Ted and John into chuckles.

"Watch he will be talking all the way through." Randy said only to get shushed again. "You can put that shush right up your-,"

"Randy there are kids present!" Cody hissed.

Randy slapped his head to his forehead. And John gave out a small laugh wrapping his arms around Randy squeezing his shoulder. The younger wrestler pushed the cup holder/arm rest up and laid on John's chest. He watched as another ad came on. The two girls Watson and Holmes gasped and gave out several squeals of delight. "WESKER!" Holmes called out.

"Oh my gosh NEMESIS!" Watson yelled.

"Resident Evil yeah!" John jumped up pumping his fists sending the two giggling girls into fits of laughter. Randy hid his mouth to hide his own laughter. "What? It's not that funny that I like Resident Evil."

"Yeah and on our anniversary you went out and bought the fifth one." He sighed with a smile. "It amused me that you played the entire thing in one sitting." He said pecking John on the lips.

"A lot of things amuse you." He smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's starting!" Cody cheered.

"Cody, honey calm down." Teddy said rubbing the smaller wrestler's arms and suppressing a chuckle. "I think we all can tell its starting." He hushed.

The eerie music began to play and the small stadium went quiet. The new line cinema logo started in red and the movie moved on. A boy sitting at a diner table, a girl walked by ignoring his plea for coffee, He got up and followed her walking into a large kitchen pig heads decorated the shelves while a fire blazed on the stove. The boy looked around curiously confused at the sight of it. He gave a gasp of disgust at the half rotten cranium. Cody made a face. "Ew." He was shushed from behind.

The scene went on. The boy turned and screamed as Freddy came at him. The three wrestlers felt Cody jump and heard him 'eep!'

"The movie is going to be too scary for him Teddy." John chided. Randy chuckled.

"We tried to show him Night of the Living Dead once. It wasn't a good night for Legacy. Ted and I had to hold him the entire night."

"I'm scared! Hold me!" John joked laying his head on Randy's chest.

Randy laughed. "Aha John! You are not a child!" he giggled as the older began to tickle him. He muffled his laughter and they calmed down refocusing on the movie. It rolled on. Dean, the boy at the diner died. Then the blonde bimbo that kept screaming tanked next.

Holmes and Watson (more Holmes than Watson) stood up and cheered screaming "Freddy! Freddy! Come on kill him! Rip him to fowking shreds!"

Randy raised an eyebrow at the sudden yelling and he heard John laugh. "Teenage girls that are highly enthusiastic make me laugh."

"You could make a really good dirty old man." Randy said trying to hide a smile at the horrified expression that plastered over the handsome features.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" he whispered harshly still wearing the horrified like expression Randy couldn't help but laugh and stroke John's cheek.

"I knew what you ment hon; it was just something that was begging me to say aloud." He smiled. "Oh how could I resist you for so long?"

"I don't know but-," he was interrupted by Cody screaming.

"NO! RUN FAST! TEDDY DO SOMETHING! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL THE INNOCENT MAN!" he shrieked. The million dollar legacy was blank faced.

"Um, Cody this is fake. You knew that right?" John asked.

"B-But… Randy!" he cried out. "Teddy didn't tell me!" he sniffled.

"Ted DiBiasie! You didn't think to tell him it's fake?" Randy hissed as he rubbed Cody's back and said male grimaced.

"I thought I did…"

"That's not enough."

"Oh no, you guys don't know?" Holmes piped up peering over her seat. "This Fred Kruger guy, he is real. He used to live around here in fact the house I live in, is on Elm street."

"My mom took me out of the local preschool because of the accusations towards him. And in the giant Mill on the other side of town that's where they chased him and burned him alive." Watson joined in. Cody whimpered and cowered into Teddy's arm. The girls giggled and turned back around turning their attention back to Nancy who was quietly researching the people in the group photo. She was on the random Asian kid. She typed in his name in the box and hit enter. She scrolled down the results page and clicked on a video blogging website. She watched as the male started talking about his sleep sounding panicked. As that video finished she clicked on the latest one. He sounded more panicked than the other.

"I-I don't know what's happening, my dreams are blending in. I can't tell the difference between my dreams and reality anymore…" he crawled on for a bit before there was a pause. "No! NO! NO!" and he was slammed by an invisible force into the web camera, then it went fuzzy.

"Boom! Headshot!" Watson cried reducing the girls into giggles and tears. Randy sighed and cuddled closer to John taking in his scent. It was a light musk and he felt slightly intoxicated by it.

"John," Randy whispered. "One day do you want kids?"

"Why?" he whispered laying his head on top of Randy's. "Do you have a feeling again?"

"I do. These two girls here, I just. I want to take one home."

"That's what we call kidnapping and I believe that it illegal in all fifty states, Canada, Mexico, South America, Europe, Asia, and Africa."

"You forgot Antarctica!" Watson whispered. John stuck his tongue out.

They cuddled back up and continued watching the movie. The "tension" began to build and Randy's eyes looked around the small theater. The two girls were quiet and kept watching the movie occasionally whispering or giggling.

"You remember when I pulled that piece of his sweater back through from my dreams? Well what if we can pull /him/ through?" the girl suggested.

"Why in the world in a situation like that would the girl JUST NOW figure that out?" John asked Randy who was dozing on his chest. Horror seemed to relax him.

"I dun know but your heart sounds so pretty…" he slurred cuddling into Johns chest. The broad superstar smiled and rubbed the back of Randy's neck and head. He was losing some interest since he already saw the entire Nightmare on Elm Street movie collection.

Freddy got a hold of Nancy and was on top of her talking about how she was his favorite when she woke up and they began to fight. Two on one, not fair odds for that small a dude, John thought as he was entranced by the film. Cody was shuddering and crying into Teds arm as the other stroked his back telling him it was going to be over soon.

The two girls got up and began screaming "Freddy! Freddy!" again like at a football game. Randy turned to watch them.

They fought valiantly and the girl Nancy said: "Welcome to MY world bitch!" and Holmes freaked out.

"IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! THAT'S A FREDDY VS JASON LINE! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she yelled not caring anymore.

"Loud enough?" Randy asked and she turned her hands on her hips.

"Well, I am pissed off so I have every right!" she glowered. "You try not yelling when mad."

"Ooooh she schooled you." Cody whispered his eyes covered.

"Shuddup Codes!" Randy hissed earning a raspberry.

She huffed and sat back down with a bored look on her face.

The end finally came and it seemed everyone sighed with relief. Nancy walked into the house with a few bandages and was happily talking with her mom. They stood in the living room mom by the mirror and Nancy by the couch. The crowd jumped as the mom was dragged by Freddy, who suddenly popped out of the mirror, in through the way he came. Nancy screamed and it went to credits and an ominous laugh echoed through the speakers.

"Is it over?" Cody asked shakily.

"Yes Codes it is." Ted said as they got up. "You two, we are going to go down to the In and Out down the street meet us there."

They nodded and sat letting the few people pass to get out. The two girls sat there both texting on their phones sharing headphones.

"I'm hungry…" Watson said and Holmes looked up handing her gum staying silent.

"We should go my mom is going to be outside in a bit." She said and they got up wandering out.

"We should go too." John said to Randy.

"This music is so pretty." He sighed and John let out a small laugh.

"Come-on mister pretty princess we gotta get out of here and meet Ted and Cody." He said standing up with Randy.

"Oh shut it… I am starving." John took a long pause and stared at him. "What?"

He began to laugh as they started to walk out. "Randy, Holmes and Watson just said that. Well to that effect."

"Oh well, where are we going?"

"Well Cody wanted In and Out… so I am going to guess that's where we are going since Ted just said that he wanted us to meet him there." John explained as Randy wrapped his arm around Johns and leaned on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to get back to the hotel…" John smiled infecting Randy with what he thought. "I ment so I can sleep. I am to tired right now." He whined.

"Damn that movie was pretty long for a horror." John commented looking at the time and Randy nodded.

"I'm still hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

Aw man this turned into a two-shot XD that's what I DIDN'T want… anyways… enjoy! :3

Chapter 2

When they got to the small 24 hour fast-food joint John looked around and immediately spotted Ted and Cody. He nudged Randy and they walked over. Cody was paler than Sheamus and was shaking slightly.

"Hey guys." John said and Cody jumped.

"Oh its you two." He said.

"Sit down guys, we ordered for you." Ted said smiling.

"What did you order?" Randy said scooting into the booth next to John.

"Um… that's a very good question." He said with a smile.

"Do you have a very good answer for me?" Randy hissed jokingly.

"Maybe when I feel like it," he passed him the receipt. Randy read it over and smiled.

"Why didn't _I_ get a milkshake?" John joked. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing… Trust fund heir remember?"

"Don't care that's not honest, I want to pay you back." Ted sat and thought for a second seeming to calculate things.

"Here how about this when we go out next week you can pay and we call it even." He suggested. John nodded.

"Sounds about fair," he said as the food came.

"Four number fours, four drinks, four fries, and one chocolate milkshake?" the girl asked with a false perk to it.

"Yup that's us." Ted said giving her a smile. She went a little gaga at it and turned red.

Cody caught it and glowered at her. She shivered at the cold stare and walked off. "Cody, damn you scared her. Who knew you were going to be so protective of your Teddy bear?" John said as Randy purred into his hand that was massaging his neck.

"Where did you learn that?" Randy said as he laid his head down on the table totally relaxed. "I thought I was starving but now I am sleepy!"

"It's a trick my mom used with me and my brothers when we were so riled up at night." He smiled at the memory. "We would make up all these excuses to stay up. Mostly we would get our way, or so we thought, then she would rub our necks."

"Wow that's so cool… I can't remember what my mom did to get me and my siblings to sleep." He smiled back he picked a few fries and munched on them.

Cody happily sipped, well as best as he could for a frozen ice cream treat, his milkshake leaning back. Ted wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulders letting the smaller relax into him. The small group was quiet for a bit as they ate their food. John's phone went off again and he pulled it out.

'RKO+JC=3' it read from his brother Dan. He smiled and showed it to Randy who chuckled.

"He seems to always support that even thought your parents don't quite."

"Yet. They will soon." He said and texted Dan back.

'What r u stalking me?' he replied.

'No I just figured :D' was the answer.

'Why?'

'I have a friend in that area :3'

'U sicko!'

'Nononononnonono not like that! :3 met her and her friend over the internet.'

'No matter how u word that it sounds pervy'

':C I know!'

'Lol ttyl on a date & am being rude :D see ya lil' bro!'

'Yeah whateves, tell RKO hi 4 me'

'Will do.'

"Dan says 'hi,'" John said stuffing the phone back into his jean pocket.

"That was nice of him." Randy smiled finishing his burger.

"Yup, he also said he had some friends in this area which totally confused me." He said eating the last of his fries.

"I wonder who…" Cody said going into thought.

"Don't hurt yourself baby-boy." Randy joked.

"Oh ha-ha thanks Randal," he retorted. "I do think occasionally ya know."

"Oh we know," John said earning him and Randy fries thrown by a red faced Cody.

After the laughter died down a bit and normal conversation started back up, Cody went back to the normal hyperactive happy young adult he was. "And they told me that I am getting my rookie and apparently he is really big, like almost Paul big but at a semi more normalish size!"

"That made no sense…" Randy said a little wide eyed at the rapid speed he was talking.

"I know! But then yes!"

Everyone at the table turned to stare at the small superstar that was talking in almost his own language. "What?" he asked as they all gave him a concerned look. "I am fine! I am calm, cool, chill, ect."

"Yeah you say that but I don't think I believe it." John said.

"trust me, I gave him sugar he went through his small high I think he is calming down." Ted said as Cody started to slow and really calm down. "Are we about ready to go you guys?"

SLAM! Cody screamed and almost jumped up onto the ceiling as hands slammed onto the back of the booth chair and onto his shoulder. The milkshake in his hand flew out lid off into/on Randy and part of John.

"Boo!" Holmes cried over the seat. She paused and looked at the mess with Watson. They both looked guilty and apologetic. "Boo?"

"I think I am ready to go now." Randy said clearing his throat.

Ted and Cody wore shocked expressions. "Uh, uh yeah, Cody you want to go now?"

"Yeah," he squeaked. "I think now is the time for us to leave."

The workers in the back of the restaurant came out looking for the source of the loud sound; the workers in front looked on still a bit shocked. The guests' stopped and stared.

It was humiliating for all of them. Holmes and Watson crawled out from behind the seat and helped them clean up the excess mess. "Oh man ich bin so traurig! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, er würde seinen Milchshake verschütten!" Holmes said in German (**A/N: for those of you who don't speak German here is the translation: oh man I am so sorry! I didn't think he would spill his milkshake!**).

"What?" John asked.

"Oh sorry I tend to speak in the little German I know when I am embarrassed or angry." She said. "I am so so so so so sorry! We didn't think he would jump this badly." She bit on her upper lip.

"We thought it would be funny, since he was so scared." Watson said.

"It's okay, it will be funny as soon as I am clean," Randy said wiping the ice cream off his eyes. "Well, I got my milkshake. John what about you?"

"I think I am going to be good for a long, _long_ time." He replied standing up.

"Whoa," Holmes said having to look all the way up to see his face.

"Dang you're a like dwarf child!"

"Midget."

"A _ginger_ midget!" Watson said earning a side punch from Holmes. She started to laugh. "I am sorry it called to me!"

"I don't have red hair!"

"Yeah, you used to though!"

"A long time ago…" she smiled up at John and Randy who towered over her by over a foot. "I am so sorry, here is my phone number, call and we can pay to get you new stuff. My mom is waiting outside we have to go I am so sorry!" she apologized as she handed them a card with both the girls' phone number on it as they ran out the door. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Watson called as they were out the door.

There was a long pause in the restaurant then suddenly every snapped back to what they were doing. "Lemme see the card," Randy said and John held it close enough so Randy could see. "Sherlock Holmes: Police Consultant, Jane Watson: EMT." His eyebrows rose at it.

"Wow, these girls must be serious about this," Randy said as John pocketed the business card.

"Yep, now let's get back to the hotel before you get too sticky."

- - - - - (Cause I am nice here is a cute little side with Cody and Teddy :D gotta love them!)

Cody cuddled closer to Ted. Ted instinctively wrapped his arms around the younger one. As soon as Ted turned the lights out and hit the bed he was gone. It had been three hours after that and Cody was still awake, scared to fall asleep or shut his eyes. He knew the movie was fake, obviously, but he couldn't help it.

"Ted," he whispered poking the washboard abs of his lover.

"Hmm?" Ted 'said' half asleep. "Whas it Cody?" he slurred.

"I can't sleep, I am too scared." He said burrowing closer.

"Shh shh that's okay, what's wrong?"

"That movie, I don't know it still scares me…"

"Hmm, well…" He paused. "Hon I don't know what to do. Want to watch something to get your mind off it?"

"If I do will you stay up with me?" he pleaded.

"Of course, if I start to doze pinch me and I'll wake up."

"Okay… will you turn the light on?" Ted nodded and flipped the bedside light on. Light flooded the dark room. Cody crawled out of the large warm bed and over to the multiple bags of luggage, most with their ring gear the rest their own clothes and such. He peered through his Zelda Collector's edition carryon bag. He pulled out the stuffed CD case and crawled back into bed. "What one?"

"It's your choice, what one did you want?"

"Um, uh, Shutter Island, I haven't seen it yet." He said with a cute smile.

"Hunter told me it was very, very good." Ted answered as he put it in the small DVD player hooked up to the TV.

Time passed and the plot thickened slowly and quickly. Ted and Cody were wrapped up in each other's arms. Cody slowly let his eyes close, falling asleep on Ted's chest the warm strong arms of his lover. He felt protected now, and sleep consumed him.

Ted looked down at the sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. He turned the movie off and the television. He flipped the light out and cuddled into the bed hoping to fall asleep as fast as Cody did.

Cody's dreams were restless and nightmarish. He was being chased by Freddy and was almost in the evil dream demons grasp when he slammed up in the bed.

Ted who felt the shaking of the bed shot up with him now pretty much awake. "Cody, Cody? What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"Ted, he almost had me! He almost killed me!" he cried. "Don't let him get me, please!" he cried into Ted's chest.

Ted rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth as the other cried himself to sleep. "Shh shh," he chided over and over. "It'll be okay, it's over now, it's all over."

**END.**

How was it? Good? bad? Awesome? XDD lol… please R&R! :D you might even get another centon or codiase


End file.
